


We're All Alright

by thosebowleggedhunters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Canon Typical Violence, Demon!Stiles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Pre-Relationship, canon-divergent, deucalion is seriously wack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosebowleggedhunters/pseuds/thosebowleggedhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale pack faces off against the Alpha Pack. With most of his pack gone, Deucalion, deciding things have gone far enough, decides to summon a demon to level the playing field. Things don't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Demon!Stiles fic, dedicated/partly commissioned by [ Sarah](http://allthemstilinskifeels.tumblr.com)  
> Based on a [ gifset](http://alyseofwonderland.tumblr.com/post/54927929851/onlymystories-im-a-bad-bad-bad-bad-thing-so) I saw scrolling through tumblr.
> 
> The building this takes place in is the same building where Derek and Ennis “die”.
> 
> I'm aware that there are some slight grammatical errors in here, and I'm working on finding them.  
> Please review if you have time, I'm working on making my writing style less weird and have a better flow.

"Enough!" Deucalion roars, his voice echoing throughout building. Thunder rolls in the distance with his demand, thundering over harsh breathing that fills the place. 

What’s left of the pack skids to a halt in a loose semi circle around Deucalion, claws extended, eyes glowing. Allison nocks another arrow in place, leveling it at Deucalion’s chest, while Stiles joins the ranks between Scott and Derek, bruised and bloody.

The dust begins to settle, and for a moment, each side takes into account their loses. The twins lay dead by the escalator, half fused together, riddled with arrows and claw marks from Derek and Isaac. Cora is bleeding heavily from the head and side. Peter is crouched by her head, trying to keep her awake, his left shoulder shredded to the bone.

Kali sides are ripped open, white rib cage gleaming through black blood. She crawls towards Deucalion and collapses on the stairs he stands on, breathing heavily, face defiant, red eyes ablaze.  
  
The single cut on Deucalion’s high cheekbone has already begun to knit together as he speaks again, voice quiet and dangerous, “You children should know better. My Alpha’s are just that, Alphas.” he says as he bends to trace a hand along Kali’s jaw. She sighs and leans into the touch, drawing what she can from it. 

"I, however, am not." his voice, if possible, hardens and nearly seethes with toxins. Thunder rolls in the distance again, closer now, and rumbles loud enough to shake the building.

"As I explained to Derek before, I am stronger, faster and more powerful than each and every one of you.” he voice grows in with every syllable, filling the air with unearthly power, “And you will never be able to suppress.  _T_ _his. Much. Power._   _I. AM, THE DEMON WOLF.”_

Thunder and lightning clap around the ruins hard enough to shake concrete from columns and the ceiling free. Rubble rains down on the pack as they stand their ground. While being so close to winning, Derek would rip any of them apart if they turned away now.

"As proof of my powers," Deucalion continues, voice still containing the power it held a moment before, "let’s have a chat with one of my oldest, and dearest friends."

He grins wickedly at the pack, before throwing his head back and chanting in what can only be Latin. Thunder continues to shake the building with more force, sending more rubble cascading from the ceiling.

The pack look at each other uneasily. Allison raises her crossbow to aim at Deucalions forehead, only to have Scott lower it with a hand, shaking his head, eyes trained on Deucalions eerie chanting. Isaac bares his teeth and goes to start forward, only to run into Derek’s arm, thrown out along with a murderous glare.

"Now what?" Stiles breathes, bruises darkening on his pale face. His breath comes in gasps, shaky and shallow. Scott just shakes his head again, while Derek growls low in his throat. Isaac gnashes his teeth and crouches into a ready position.

The dust that settled on on every surface in the crumbling building begins to stir and rise has the chanting strengthens. It swarms to Deucalion, coating his skin and turning pale flesh black. The cloud grows large enough to completely obscure the Alpha from vision, when his voice rings out again, overflowing with power,

"Stygal, my old friend. I call you forth once more to wreak havoc on those who dare try and oppose us, the Greatest of Demons."

The room goes cold, and then heats rapidly, as the dust around Deucalion explodes, leveling everything and everyone in the vicinity. Stone columns crack and break, while the roof creaks dangerously, sending huge block of concrete crashing to the ground around the pack.

During the explosion, Scott dived to his left to wrap his arms around Allison, covering her head and shielding her as best he could from falling concrete. Which left Derek to leap at Stiles, knocking him to the ground face first, covering both their heads.

"This is so freaking far from okay…" Stiles breathes, face pressed to the ground, Derek’s heavy weight on his back. Derek gnashes his teeth in response before heaving himself to his feet. Scott helps Allison to her feet and Derek extends a hand to Stiles.

Back on his feet, Stiles goes rigid and his eyes glaze over. He visibly shivers and clenches his fists.

"Stiles…" Derek growls in his ear. 

Stiles turns to Deucalion, who has reappeared from the black smoke and looks worn out. Stiles stretches his neck to the side and cracks both knuckles, chuckling to himself. He flashes a wicked grin at Derek before turning to Deucalion.

"You rang?" Stiles says, voice silky and strong, his eyes flicking to solid, inky black.

Allison audibly gasps, and the 3 werewolves look stricken as they watch Stiles paces forward in quick, lithe steps.

Deucalion spreads his arms out in greeting, “Welcome, old friend.”

Stiles, or the thing  _in_  Stiles chuckles under his breath, reaching Deucalion on the stairs. 

"Gotten into some trouble again, have we?" he asks, turning his head to survey the pack with bright black eyes.

His voice twists and echoes like several voices speaking at once, sounding like thick black paint dripping from his mouth. The voices sound far too much like Stiles to be comforting. The undertone of annoyance in the voice is all too familiar to the pack, although Deucalion doesn’t seem to hear it. 

"If I could use your services once more…" the Alpha says, gesturing to the frozen pack behind the pair of them.

Stiles dips his head slightly in a mock bow, before turning on his heel. 

The pack, slowly coming back to their senses, braces for impact. Scott and Isaac flash looks at Derek, while Allison raises her bow nervously. Derek flashes red eyes,  _finish it_ , they say,  _no matter the cost_. 

Quicker than lightening, Stiles spins from the pack in a high kick that knocks Deucalion in the jaw with a loud crack. The Alpha flies sideways and lands heavily on his back. His cane and glasses clatter to the ground.

Kali makes a deep noise in her throat and snaps her teeth in warning, but is still too weak to come to her leaders aid.

"You know, I think I’ve changed my mind." Stiles drawls, shoving his hands in his pockets and sauntering over to the fallen Alpha.

"How  _dare_ you.” Deucalion growls from the ground, groping for his cane.

Grabbing it and uncapping it in a swift motion, he jabs at Stiles, who merely sways to one side to avoid it. He takes a few agile steps backwards as Deucalion launches himself to his feet. He twists his neck and shoulders, loosening his muscles and analysing Stiles with a smirk. His eyes blaze red and he rushes forward with long, quick strides.

He does’t even stand a chance.

Stiles lands a punch to Deucalions stomach, followed by a swift kick to the neck as he begins to double over. The Alpha is sent flying once again and crashes to the floor. He coughs and sputters, retaining a grip on his cane like a life line.

"Fool." he coughs, blood spilling over his lips and splattering on the floor.

Deucalion levels his cane like a spear and throws with deadly accuracy. It hits its mark with a wet, ripping sound. A breath is huffed from Stiles, who doubles over. 

Allison’s scream is muffled by her fingers, and Kali hisses in pleasure. 

About 4 inches of the cane is embedded in Stiles chest. Blood seeps from the wound, coating the front of his shirt.

Stiles chuckles darkly and straightens up while flexing his right hand,

"That tickles." 

He grabs the cane a few inches in front of his chest, twists, and yanks it from his chest. The small hole knits together seamlessly. He flips the cane around in his hands and advances on Deucalion, still on the ground, breathing heavily.

Stiles thrusts the cane into Deucalion’s shoulder, pining him to the concrete. He howls loud enough to shake the foundations and snaps his teeth, trying for Stiles’ neck. Stiles collapses forward, hovering over Deucalion on his knees, one fist wrapped around the cane, the other on the Alpha’s shoulder.

"I think you’ll find that my  _services_ won’t be of use to you any longer. Goodbye, old friend.” 

The room goes cold again and the pack edges marginally closer, not knowing what to expect. Stiles body convulses and shakes. A choked retching noise is ripped from deep in his throat as thick smoke billows from his mouth. The smoke forms a stream that funnels directly into Deucalions mouth and nose. The Alpha’s eyes go wide as he struggles with the cloud of inky blackness. He eyes roll in his head as he thrashes around underneath Stiles.

Finally, the movement stops and Deucalion stills. His eyes are blank and his mouth is bloody, like the smoke ripped up the inside of his throat. Stiles convulses again and slumps forward, one hand soaked in blood and clamped around the cane in Deucalion’s shoulder.

"Stiles!" 

The pack rushes forward, Derek in the lead. Derek skids to a halt and drops to his knees beside Stiles, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from falling forward. Scott kneels down  on his other side and grabs at Stiles’ shoulder, shaking him roughly.

"Stiles. Stiles! Can you hear me?" asks Scott, a deep set panic making his voice shake.

Allison stands close behind Scott, fingers at her lips. The cross bow hangs limply at her side. Isaac stands behind Derek, biting absently at his nails.

Stiles jerks and blinks. His eyes are back to their normal golden brown, pupils blown wide in the darkness. 

"Whaa ?" he mumbles, shaking his head and shrugging Scott and Derek off. 

He then notices the corpse he’s sitting on and backs up wildly, scrambling backwards on his hands. He breathes heavily, trying to take in the dead body lying in front of them. His breathing accelerates into quick, shallow breathes that rack his entire body.

"What the hell is? Did I? For fuck sake, what happened?" he asks breathlessly, pawing at the slowly drying blood on his shirt, "Please. Please tell me I didn’t…"

 ”You did.” comes Derek’s voice, soft and gravelly. He trails a hand along Stiles shoulder and down his back, comforting and calming. His other hand brushes gently against his wrist, trying to take away pain that isn’t there. 

The hyperventilating slows slightly, making Stiles gasp for air. The hand wandering across his back grows firmer, and makes smooth, gentle passes up and down his back from shoulder to hip.

"I didn’t. I don’t remember…" Stiles tries again, talking around the laboured breathing. 

"It’s alright, you’re going to be alright." Derek says in his ear, like he used to with his younger siblings after they woke up screaming from bad dreams.

That’s when Stiles disregards everything and reaches for Derek. He throws his arms around his torso, and breaks into heavy tears against him. Derek brings a hand up to the back of his head, while the other continues its path back and forth across his back. He bows his head to rest temple to temple with Stiles, who shakes violently in his grip.

Scott blinks rapidly in surprise, but doesn’t say anything. He gets up and pulls on Allison’s sleeve to lead her away. Isaac walks in the opposite direction, towards Kali’s broken frame. A hiss and a whimper is heard, followed a wet, squelching sound of flesh being ripped apart. His boot heels click away into nothing, and only the sound of wet, heavy sobs can be heard.

The scent in the air is thick and heavy. Stiles’ hands dig into Derek’s shoulder blades, and Derek hold him back just as tightly. He stops shaking and the sobbing quiets. 

"It’s okay. You’re fine." Derek whispers in his ear. 

Stiles nods against him and lets out a shaky breath. He loses track of how long they stay there, holding each other like that. The room cools considerably with the absence of bodies, though they both don’t mind much. Derek lightly kisses Stiles’ temple once, and continues to hold him as the tears stream silently down his face. 

They’ll be okay. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by:[ Sarah](http://allthemstilinskifeels.tumblr.com)  
> found [ here](http://allthemstilinskifeels.tumblr.com/post/71134113358/wip-for-the-wonderful-sarah-like-i-said-power)  
> .


End file.
